Not Sappy Enough, Dangit!
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: It all started with a dolphin... and while the ficlet doesn't say it, the fangirls did it. Koukuya. Complete, utter, drabbling nonsense. In other words, Lemo-chan's usual writing style.


Not Sappy Enough in Lady Lemonade's opinion  
By: Err, Lady Lemonade... or Hyper Pegesus

* * *

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." – Carl Jung_

He could place the blame on the dolphin. Really, he could. After all, when in doubt… blame the stupid dolphin. Taking a deep sigh, he stopped walking. In was the start of summer, and the air was warm. Life was brimming, with small birds sleeping in this evening heat. Takuya stood in the middle of the local park, watching the sun fall between the buildings in the distance. He wore a zip-up short sleeve shirt, it was a fair shade of red. He had on a pair of baggy jean shorts, socks, and a dirtied pair of sneakers. Although it had been five years since the gang had returned from the Digital World, he still wore his goggles. Around his neck now though, because in the duration of those five years he suffered a growth spurt and the endearing item no longer fit his head. Izumi poked fun at him by saying it was actually because his ego inflated since then and made his head grow huge. Takuya denies this, but with his victory dance at every soccer game they know he lies.

Now, what a dolphin had to do with what Takuya was wearing, where he was, and the fact he has more self-esteem to go around than a narcissist wasn't much. The dolphin only caused him to be in a park in the evening, it had nothing to do with the other two things. Those were just fun to mention. The brunette watched the sun for a moment, before turning away. "Tch…" The sun wasn't that captivating. Poets needed to find another object to gawk at. Really, one could only describe the sun in so many words to match lines before it got old. Back to the stupid dolphin. A few days ago, Takuya came home from school much like her usually did. When entering his room, a rather large and freaky dolphin lay on the brunette's bed. Staring at him. With large, black beady eyes that pierced his soul.

Undoubtedly, Takuya ran downstairs yelling at his mother a hellspawn was lying in his bed ready to suck away his soul. His mother stared at him, and shook her head saying she couldn't believe he'd be so rude. She explained one of his friends left it there earlier because they didn't give him his birthday gift on time. Of course, only Takuya's family could give him his gift on time. They had gone out of town to a hot springs resort because ironically they won a contest to spend a week at one. It was the best week of Takuya's life, as he relaxed in the hot waters of the spring… back to the point. There was no card, and the only identifying factor on the stupid dolphin was a bandana. Not just any bandana, but Kouji's. The only flaw in this though, was that about two weeks ago someone had stolen Kouji's bandana.

Ever since that day, Takuya's been a bit on the edgy side. Either one of his enemies was trying to frame him for abducting the loner's most sacred totem, or one of his friends found out about his long-term crush on Kouji. Neither possibility looked good. So since then, the brunette would walk in the park at evening, trying to think. And waste time until dinner was done. He told no one of the stupid dolphin. Stupid dolphin. Ruining his life, and haunting his dreams with its damn black beady eyes… that just STARE. Unblinking. The brunette felt very uncomfortable undressing in his own room, and went to the extent of stuffing the dolphin into his closet. Then he'd feel as though the dolphin was still staring at him from beneath the crack. It forced the goggle-head to start changing in the bathroom.

Sitting in a low-hanging swing, Takuya rested his head against the chain. It had only been three-or-four- days since the incident, but it felt so much longer. For some reason, it felt as though the dolphin had always haunted him. He shook his head. The dolphin couldn't have always been haunting him! Unless… unless it had powers from beyond the grave! Perhaps it was the ghost of gay love! Yes! It had to be! Someone's been reading too much Me Niwa Sayakani Mienedomo by Tomo Maeda, and their name is Takuya. The brunette of course realized this was ridiculous soon after he thought it, but still. It was a nice thought. That someone on an atral level was watching over him, and trying to help him. Maybe the creepy stupid dolphin was a sign saying he should get his feelings in the air as soon as possible? Only one way to find out!

"I will spill everything if Kouji walks by this park… or something." Takuya announced to the nearest item – the chain link holding up the swing.

"That better not include today's lunch." Kouji's voice joked from behind the brunette. Takuya froze, and slowly looked around. There really was an astral being watching over him. Creepy. Yet cool.

"Eheh… Of course not." Takuya laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as a gesture of insecurity. Where did that cocky attitude of his run off too? When did Kouji get there, how long had he been there, and why had Takuya not noticed? Right. Stupid dolphin.

"That's good." Kouji said with a nod, and walked over to sit in the swing next to the brunette's. They sat in silence for a moment, both thinking the same question: What's he doing here? "Hey…" The longer began, but Takuya quickly cut him off with a question.

"Why are you here?" Was the interjection.

"Ah… uhm… I called your house, and your mom said you were here. She asked me to get you because dinner's done over there, and figured it'd be convenient because I needed to talk to you. Not sure how walking twelve blocks is convenient though." Kouji tilted his head trying to make sense of it. When realizing all his attempts would result in failure, he shrugged it off and looked back to the brunette.

"It's convenient for her." Takuya pointed out, making the loner sweat-drop.

"That's true…" Kouji mumbled, not liking the idea his friend's mother just used him. Without a second thought. How mean… Silence again. "Why are you here?" He blurted, startling the brunette.

"Oh… uhm… just wanted to watch the sunset." Takuya lied, nodding as he pursed his lip. "It's gorgeous. A giant ball of flame sinking into the horizon… like watching the sun rise backgrounds. On rewind." He rambled, making arm motions as he spoke. Kouji just watched him, a bit confused but still focused.

"I never realized you were interested in all that poetic stuff." Kouji kidded, a playful grin on his face.

"Yeah well… there's a lot you don't know about me!" Takuya huffed.

"After being your best friend of five years, you accuse me of such a thing?" Kouji demanded, faking being appalled by this. Takuya gave a dodgy look.

"Yes." The brunette answered quickly, nodding.

"Spill. Said you would." Kouji grinned, an evil glint in his eye knowing he finally cornered his friend. Takuya glared, but it was a rather humorous one. There was no hatred or actual anger behind it, it was just a glare.

"Fine! Uhm… did you know, my left foot is actually shorter than my right one?" Takuya asked, eyeing the loner. Kouji blinked.

"No… I didn't… it doesn't look like it is." The loner was rather taken aback by something like this. How could he have never noticed? He failed as a best friend! Nasty, filthy Kouji! You may have upset the precious! Yeah.

"That's because it isn't. I was just pulling your leg. Heheh, get it?" Takuya inquired, giving a cheesy grin. This earned him a gentle smack from the other. "Itai…" Sniffle. Abusive friends…

"That was terrible! Honestly, tell me." Kouji sighed, rolling his eyes at the antics of his friend.

"Fine fine… there's a creepy dolphin haunting me." Takuya mumbled.

"…a dolphin?" Kouji asked, staring at the brunette.

"Yes. It just… stares. It won't leave me alone." Takuya informed him, speaking seriously. He wasn't kidding. That dolphin was creepy. And it did just stare.

"That's… odd…" Kouji admitted. How did you react to your friend speaking so solemnly about a dolphin? It took a lot of self-control to not laugh.

"I wonder if it can move by itself?" Takuya thought outloud.

"Why?" Kouji looked at the brunette, face curious but soft.

"Oh, no reason." Takuya grinned, lying again.

"Takuya…" Kouji sighed, and prodded the brunette's shoulder with his index finger.

"I don't know how it got there, but its wearing your bandana." Takuya sighed, hanging his head. He waited to hear Kouji's spazzical response. When it never came, he looked up. Kouji looked rather startled, and then suddenly reached into his pocket: and pulled out his bandana.

"You mean this?" Kouji asked. When seeing Takuya stare at it, he laughed seeing he was right. "I found it today. It's what I wanted to tell you." He explained.

"Then whose…?" Takuya began, but Kouji just shrugged showing he didn't know either. "Weird." The brunette mumbled.

"Is that what has been bothering you lately?" Kouji questioned, peering over to try and see the brunette's shying face.

"Yes…" Takuya muttered.

"Don't give me that, you are the shameful type." Kouji lightly tapped the brunette's head with his head.

"Another thing you did not know about me! I have a horribly low self-esteem!" Takuya proclaimed.

"Quit lying. Who are you trying to fool? You suck the esteem from everyone around you." Kouji scolded, poking Takuya in the side causing him to squeak. Hahah, Takuya squeaking.

"Don't do that." The brunette sulked, glowering at his friend. Kouji just gave a grin at him. "Oh hey…" Takuya blinked, glancing up. "Twilight…" He breathed, staring at the sky. The sun was almost entirely sunken, with faint tinges of fiery red peeking in the distance, melting to a warm violet. It quickly because a black sky, with tiny pearls of stars shimmering in the sky. The two stared at it, a comfortable silence accompanying the ever hastening night.

"Hey…" Kouji broke the silence first, causing Takuya to jump. "Since we're both sharing secrets… I thought I'd…" The loner trailed there, making the brunette cock his head to the side.

"Thought you'd what…?" Takuya inquired curiously. The loner had his eyes closed, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Kouji…?"  
"…" Saying nothing, Kouji got up from the swing and walked over to Takuya. Wrapping his hands around the links suspending up the swing, his blue eyes looked down into Takuya's amber ones.

"Do you remember how we acted around each other when we first met?" Kouji inquired.

"Of course. We were total assholes to one another." Takuya answered honestly, making the ex-loner laugh.

"It changed though…" Kouji pointed out, nodding his head.

"Yeah… the Digital World and responsibilities did that." Takuya agreed.

"No… I think… we changed each other." Kouji said, eyes growing somewhat distant.

"Huh?" Takuya wondered if Kouji lost his mind. That happened sometimes. Kouji would get this glazed look, and they wouldn't be able to reach him for awhile. Then, out of nowhere, he'd snap back and act as though it never happened. They group decided it was just lucid moments in time that their friend lost his mind, and until he found it was a bit blank. Er.

"I mean… think about it. Had you not kept prying… I would never have joined up with you all as soon as I did. Had it not been for you, I don't think I would have been able to deal with Kouichi as well as I did." He gave a small smile. "And if I hadn't knocked some sense into you, you'd probably have gotten us all killed." He joked, getting a sour look from Takuya whom hated being reminded of that 'incident'. "We learned and changed from each other." He concluded.

"Yeah… friends have that effect on each other." Takuya smiled as he spoke this, nodding his head.

"But do they help cause people almost have a complete one-eighty turn in perspective and personality?" Kouji asked.

"Not usually." Takuya laughed.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. It's rare when you meet someone… that changes you that much without even trying, or even noticing." Kouji had a small soft smile, though he was looking to the side of Takuya not directly at him.

"Yeah…" Takuya nodded. Now that he thought about it, it was rare. Kouji's eyes snapped back to the brunette, making Takuya give the raven-haired teen his undivided attention once more.

"I thought I'd…" Kouji picked up once more where he left off, and leaned down as his grip on the chain links to the swing loosened. Takuya blinked, and ever so slowly began moving backwards in his swing as Kouji moved closer. Why the one with the huge protective bubble was invading Takuya's personal space was beyond the brunette, but it caused him to fall out of the swing (legs still stuck in them) followed by Kouji yelping realizing he lost balance and landed on top of Takuya. It was a semi-awkward position. Takuya was lying on his back, with a sweat-dropping Kouji's head on his chest. Kouji's stomach was half stuck in the swing, making it half stuck on Takuya's legs and half-stuck on his lower abdomen. They blinked at each other.

"I seemed to have ruined your moment." Takuya pointed out, looking at Kouji who had to look up at the brunette.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kouji replied simply with a shrug.

"…now what?" Takuya asked. In all the manga he read, when one of the characters kissed the other… the other did not tumble out of a swing killing the moment. Nor did they land in an awkward position, unless the kisser had planned it. Recalling Kouji's startled expression, this was not intended. Aww, no hanky-panky.

"I'm not sure. You uncomfortable?" Kouji asked.

"Not exceptionally." Takuya responded with a shrug.

"Ah…" Kouji nodded. No reason to move then. This was comfy. He sighed, resting his head on Takuya. He could hear his heartbeat. Why was it beating normally? Damnit, it was supposed to be racing at moments like this! Not that Kouji's was racing, but that's what it was supposed to do. Sheesh… all those cheesy romance novels lied to him. Minutes ticked by, the two just lying there. Most, if not all, of the sun was gone now with a mostly blackened sky.

"Why'd you come here again?" Takuya asked, just now realizing he forgot why Kouji was there initially.

"I forgot." Kouji said with a shrug. They didn't pursue it any further. So long as they had an excuse for both of the two to come home so late, it didn't matter. The brunette looked up in thought, and then back to Kouji.

Suddenly and spontaneously, Kouji began to make-out with Takuya. Carnage of the mouth, MAJOR CARNAGE OF THE MOUTH! Yes! They are making out ravenously with each other because this thing was not sappy enough, and thus does not satisfy anyone who longs for the over-descriptive sweet tales of love shared and expressed by Takuya and Kouji, who are making out and creating carnage (the good kind) in each other's mouth. THE END!

* * *

**A/N**:I uh... didn't know where to end it? Okay, so it was bothering me a ton that it was NOT sappy enough, and it wasn't going where I wanted it to so I just ended it there! OH! Take that. -Silence- I love you, please don't be angry! -Beg, whine- And now I'm off, because I have a guest over and its rude to be on fanfiction dot net while a guest is over. And they aren't reading with you. XD 


End file.
